millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aile
Aile is an original song performed by Ibuki Tsubasa. A harmonized version of this song is available on iTunes with additional vocals by Julia and Makabe Mizuki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Solo ver.= |-| Harmonized ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai tadoritsukitai basho ga aru kara Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai kao o agete michinaki michi o yukun da yo Yukute habamu yama no naka o kurinuite mukougawa e Suubyoukan dake mieta umi no suiheisen kirari to hikatta Shiritai koto ga yama no you ni atte Shiranai koto ga umi no you ni aru no Me no mae ni aita TONNERU o nuketara hora mata hitotsu Sonna kurikaeshi zutto Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai tadoritsukitai basho ga aru kara Mawarimichi wa chotto nigate da yo te o nobashite michinaki michi o tsukurunda Hiyari kurai michi no ue ni ashioto ga futatsu hibiita Itsuka sorezore no michi e to tabidatsu sono hi ga kuru made Kimi ga mayottara atashi ga te o hikou Atashi ga mayottara kimi ga te o hiite Ima aruite iru TONNERU o nuketara hora mata hitotsu Michi ga hirakeru yo tooku made Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai tadoritsukitai basho e yuku tame Sakamichi wa chotto jama dakara iki o tomete umi no soko e mo mogurunda Nanjuuokunen tsuzuita sekai datte dare mo mita koto no nai keshiki o Nankai datte mayottatte kamawanai atashi dake no michi no saki de Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai tadoritsukitai basho ga aru kara Shousan nante nakutatte kamawanai mune o hatte michinaki michi o susumunda Susumunda saki e... |-| Kanji= 勝算なんてなくたって構わない　辿り着きたい場所があるから 賞賛なんてなくたって構わない　カオを上げて道なき道をゆくんだよ 行く手阻む山の中をくり抜いて向こう側へ 数秒間だけ見えた海の水平線キラリと光った 知りたいことが山のようにあって 知らないことが海のようにあるの 目の前に空いたトンネルを抜けたらほらまたヒトツ そんな繰り返し　ずっと 勝算なんてなくたって構わない　辿り着きたい場所があるから 回り道はちょっと苦手だよ　手を伸ばして道なき道を作るんだ ひやり暗い道の上に足音がフタツ響いた いつかそれぞれの道へと旅立つその日が来るまで きみが迷ったらあたしが手を引こう あたしがまよったらきみが手を引いて 今歩いているトンネルを抜けたらほらまたヒトツ 道が拓けるよ　遠くまで 勝算なんてなくたって構わない　辿り着きたい場所へ行くため 坂道はちょっと邪魔だから　息を止めて海の底へも潜るんだ 何十億年続いた世界だって　だれも見たことのない景色を 何回だって迷ったって構わない　あたしだけの道の先で 勝算なんてなくたって構わない　辿り着きたい場所があるから 賞賛なんてなくたって構わない　胸を張って道なき道を進むんだ 進むんだ　先へ… |-| English= I don't care whether or not I can win, 'cuz there's a place I wanna go I don't care whether or not I'll be praised, I raise my head and walk this uncharted path Inside a mountain I couldn't traverse, I dig to the other side Though it was brief, I caught a glimpse of the sparkling ocean line The things I want to know are like mountains, but the things I don't know are like the ocean If I can get out of the tunnel that stretches in front of me, I'll find another I'll always keep coming back to that I don't care whether or not I can win, 'cuz there's a place I wanna go I dislike the beaten path, so I'll stretch these hands and make a new way On this dark and cold path, my two footstep echo I'll keep walking until I can journey on my own path If you're lost, grab my hand If I'm lost, give me your hand When I can get out of the tunnel I'm in now, I'll find another The path stretches in front of me, into the distance I don't care whether or not I can win, 'cuz it's all for the place I wanna go Slopes might trip me up, so I'll hold my breath and traverse the seafloor This Earth is billions of years old, but I want to see scenery no one's seen I don't care how many times I get lost, I'll get to the end of my very own path I don't care whether or not I can win, 'cuz there's a place I wanna go I don't care whether or not I'll be praised, I puff out my chest and walk this uncharted path I'll keep going 'till I'm there... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3 Original CD (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI (performed by: Machico, Aimi, and Abe Rika) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ibuki Tsubasa Category:Julia Category:Makabe Mizuki